Prue Halliwell
Prue Halliwell is a Charmed One who was born October 28th 1970. She was the first born of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett and eldest sister of: Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and half sister of Paige Matthews. During the time from 1998-2001 she was considered the most powerful of the Charmed Ones with her powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection however when she was murdered by a powerful demon, Shax, the Power of Three was broken. However her half-sister arrived and joined the surviving sisters' lives and created a new Power of Three. During Season 9 her sisters had choose who to bring back from the dead to battle very powerful demons and to destroy demonland. It was either: Patty Halliwell (their mother who died young), Penny Halliwell (their grandmother who brought Prue, Piper and Phoebe up) or Prue (their long lost sister that could reconstitute a Power of Four). The sisters decided to resurrect Prue, who has fought with them against demons and their battles. Towards the end of Season 10, it was discovered that the resurrection of Prue was damaging the Power of Three's collective; Bellamin, the Charmed One's symbol, informed the sisters that to save themselves, Prue had to return to the afterlife. Job/Professional Life Buckland Auction House During 1998, Prue Halliwell went in for an interview at Buckland's where, after some difficulty, got the job. It was revealed that her boss (Rex Buckland) was actually a warlock who was working for the Source to get close to the Charmed Ones. The Sisters found this out in the Season 1 episode 'Wicca Envy' and vanquished Rex along with his 'lover' Hannah Webster. Prue continued to work at the Auction House for the next two years. In an alternate reality when the sisters travelled to 2009 Prue found out that she owned Bucklands but she did not have to time to have a husband or children. However she decided to quit because of her dishonest boss and boyfriend (Jack Sheridan) who wanted to sell a false painting. Her decision to quit also helped her find out that her life is worth exploring so she broke of her relationship with Jack and walked out of the building for the very last time. 415 Photography Prue sets out to do her dream to be a Photo Journalist. She orders in countless camera equipment for her job interview at 415 Magazine. Although, her reparation and her chance of receiving the job were almost shattered when a type of Darklighter called a Spirit Killer sets his sights on Prue after she helped a victim. She took a photo of this victim called (Maggie Murphy) who was known as the unluckiest person in the world. The Spirit Killer toyed with her emotions and used his powers to ruin the photo and made it come out pixelated. However, Prue was able to fight him off and take another photo of Maggie and finally became a professional Photo Journalist at 415 magazine. She became one of the most experienced and the top photographer of the studio. When she died she lost this job. During Season 9 when Prue was resurrected she explained to 415 (with the help of the Elders) and she was able to get her job back, resuming her position she lost almost six years ago. Powers and Abilities Telekinesis The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. This is Prue Halliwell's primary power. Prue first started channeling this ability through her eyes, however (during the late Season One) she was able to use her hands to levitate two people in the air. From that time onwards she hardly ever used her eyes to channel the power again. When she first received this ability it was very weak; she was only able to push Jeremy backwards a couple of feet but she then learned to send people/demons/objects flying. When she was able to channel this ability through her hands, it was already quit advanced. However (in late Season Two) she was able to send a demon flying with just a flick of her fingers. From this time to her death all she had to was twitch her finger and send anything in her path, flying. In late Season Nine she found that all she had to was think, and objects with move (no hand movement or eye twitching required). In the Season Nine episode Hear Me Roar!, Prue was able to conjure balls of powerful kinetic energy that could knock someone off of their feet. Telekinetic Wave Prue's power developed into this advanced form of the ability which allows her to concentrate all of her telekinetic energy into a condensed wave. This wave will practically destroy everything in it's path due to its compressed power; it can even cause objects to combust due to the amount of pressure applied upon them. At first, Prue only radiated this ability through her hands, but as she developed she learned how to send the wave from her entire body. The body form was larger and more powerful. Telematerialization The ability to use telekinesis to teleport objects. This ability was seen by Prue once and it was to make her cream move from one cup, to her coffee with just the requirement of saying "Where's the cream?' In Season Nine (however) their is speculation that Prue used this ability to teleport Paige away from a demon attack but this could of possibly been her form of Remote Astral Projection. Astral Projection The ability to project an astral form of oneself outside of the body. Prue gained this power in her second year of being a witch. Prue first used this power in mid Season Two when she had the desire to be in two places at once, her body passed out whilst another form of Prue projected next to Piper. When Prue got new to this power, it exhausted her to such extent that she had to sit down and whenever she used this power her body fell to the floor. As time grew Prue was able to stand up-straight but she was not able to stay awake. She was, also, no longer found to be exhausted and she was able to stay in her astral form for long amounts of time. Prue could never use her Telekinesis (or any-other ability) when she was in this form because her powers were keeping her cloned. In Season Nine, Prue's astral projection power went wacky due to Black Magic, she would Time Travel every time she would project and during one episode, she was stuck in her astral form allowing her to go intangible. During Season Nine it was also shown that Prue could use this ability to teleport by her Astral Form projecting to one place and her original self would follow. During this season she was also able to develop her power so that she could bring people back with her whenever she projected. Dispersion The ability to cause someone's molecules to separate by moving them apart. Prue gained this power during Season 9; she first used this power when she first met the Seer (not knowing who she was) when she had the intention to move her, however instead of her flying backwards, her molecules were forced away from each other causing a dispersion. Prue is also able to use this ability on objects, resulting in them turning into ash. Advanced Astral Projection During the special episode Solo Prue, Prue received another power advancement which allowed her to do many new things with her Astral Projection ability. Not only could she stay conscious whilst activating this ability, she was able to make the projection intangible and was also able to use her powers whilst projecting (although the projection did disappear quicker due to the use of Prue's powers). This is believed to be the most advanced Astral Projection can come. Category:Main Characters